


You're adorable

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: BDSM, Banter, Dom Cassian (ACoTaR), Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Nessian - Freeform, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Nesta Archeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Nesta finds Cassian actually doing paperwork for once, and starts a light teasing match that quickly heats up.Shameless smut, enjoy.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	You're adorable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to pretend that this has any kind of plot, but I hope you all enjoy,  
> As always, drop any requests in the comments.

Nesta snorted at the sight of Cassian sat at a desk,

"I never thought I'd see the day that _you_ did paperwork." she chuckled as she sauntered over to him, leaning on the desk next to him to peer over his shoulder,

"Believe it or not, sweetheart, my job isn't just hitting people."

"Really? But that's all you're good at," she teased, and yelped when he prodded her in the side, 

"You've changed your tune then,"

"What?"

"You seemed to think I was rather good at a lot of things last night," Nesta flushed, and quickly glanced around the room,

"Nes, who is going to be in our private study? Chill out."

"Shut up," she snarled half-hardheartedly, and snuck another glance at the papers, "I thought it was usually Rhys who dealt with Darkbringer reports?"

"It is. But with Feyre on bed rest now, with only a month to go, he's too worried to focus properly, it's a struggle getting him to do the bare minimum." Nesta chuckled,

"Sounds like him," Cassian raised an eyebrow, "Overbearing, and ridiculously overprotective. She'll be fine, Madja's the best healer in Velaris, and she says that it should be a straightforward birth, so unless that changes, I'd try not to worry." She knew her mate too well to believe that it was just Rhys who was worrying about her sister.

"I know. I'm mostly just excited to meet the kid." Nesta chuckled again and rested an arm on his shoulder,

"You _do_ know that they'll be a baby first, they'll have a bit of growing up to do before you can claim to be _'the best uncle the world has ever seen'_ y'know." Cassian smirked at her impression of him,

"I sound nothing like that,"

"Yes, you do," she chuckled, mimicking him again, _"I'm Cassian, I'm a cocky shit. Nesta, I loooove you."_

"Oh, fuck off, I do not sound like that," Nesta laughed again at Cassian's attempt to sound tough, but noticed the corners of his mouth creeping up slightly.

"Awwww, is the poor baby general being bullied by his mate?" She crooned, leaping out of reach when he made to prod her again.

"Shut up, Nes," he half-chuckled, half-groaned, and reached out to prod her, once again missing, "Get back here you,"

"Oh no, I know _that_ look,"

"Sweetheart, get back over here,"

"I could, but this time, you _will_ have to catch me first," with that she shot out of the study, giggling at the sound of Cassian's chair clattering to the floor and his footsteps behind her. She darted into the kitchen, using the island to keep Cassian away from her as he skidded in just behind her. He narrowed his eyes at her, but she just grinned and waved in response, watching him trying to think of a way to get her before she escaped again. She glanced sideways to check her escape route, and didn't notice him start to move. By the time he had leapt over the island, she barely had time to dart away and sprint back up the stairs, her mate's chuckles following her,

"Well, that was stupid, you're trapped in a dead end, sweetheart, just make this easy for yourself." She ignored him and ducked into a bathroom, hoping he hadn't seen where she went, and held her breath. She waited ten seconds, twenty, it seemed he hadn't seen her, but she had no idea where he was, she couldn't hear his footsteps any more. Daring a glance out of the door, she couldn't see anything amiss on the landing, no traps, no Cassian, a free run.

She broke out of the door and was a few steps from the stairs when she was dragged backwards, Cassian's arms around her waist,

"No!" She screeched, trying to wriggle away, to no avail as she was dragged back the way she had come, into the room where her mate had been hiding, back to the desk he had been sat at before. Cassian righted his chair with one hand, restraining Nesta with the other and pulled her into his lap.

"Uh oh, looks like I caught you," she made a face at him, and he chuckled, running his hands up and down her sides, "But what to do with you?" He frowned, and pursed his lips, remaining silent for so long that Nesta started squirming in his lap again, and he squeezed her waist to stop her. "I suppose I should punish you for running away from me, should I do that, sweetheart?"

"N-no," she managed, wriggling again, and gasping when his hand came up to grip her throat, not squeezing, but just holding firm, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, General," she whined, "Don't - don't punish me, please." She tried to turn to face him, but he held her firm, 

"We'll see, perhaps if you're good now, you can redeem yourself," she whimpered at the promise in his words, and nodded, barley holding herself back from wriggling as he fell silent again. 

She was staring to wonder if he was actually going to do anything when he surged up and pinned her face-down on the desk, paper scattering around them. She gasped and he held her still with a hand between her shoulderblades, pulling her pants off and tossing them aside. Her panties quickly earned the same fate, and she whimpered at the feel of him nudging her legs apart. He let go for a few moments, but she stayed where she was, not wanting to risk a punishment tonight. She tried to rub her thighs together at the sound of Cassian peeling away his own leathers, but a sharp smack on her ass made her freeze,

"Only I'm allowed to touch you, sweetheart." She froze and allowed him to nudge her legs back apart, and moaned when his hands dipped underneath her to unbutton her shirt and pull it off, and Cassian groaned himself when he saw that she had forsaken a bra,

"What? I wasn't leaving the house today," he didn't respond with words, instead he leaned down and left a trail of kisses along her spine, before stepping away,

"You look so beautiful like this," he almost-whispered,

"What?"

"Bent over my desk, naked," he paused for a second, "Wet, wanting," He stepped back up to her and ran a finger through that wetness, and Nesta could almost sense his smirk at her moan. He circled her clit once, then pushed that finger inside her, a second joining it before long. As she began to wriggle, his second hand found its way to her hair, holding her still against the desk as he fucked her slowly with his fingers, dragging whimpers and moans from her,

"Please, General, please, please,"

"What? You've gotta use your words, sweetheart,"

"I - I want-" she broke off with a gasp as he pushed her face against the hard wood a little harder,

"Didn't catch that sweetheart," 

"Prick," she muttered under her breath and he must have heard it because instantly his fingers were removed and he pinned her hips still,

"That's _not_ very nice, sweetheart," she whimpered at his voice, dropped lower than usual, a slight growl in his tone, "Count for me,"

"What?"

"Count for me," he repeated, the only warning he gave before his hand landed back on her ass, hard, enough to hurt a little bit, but not too much. She scrunched her face up and shook her head, a little flash of fear finding its way into her at his answering chuckle. When his hand came down again, it was harder, and she jerked forward on the desk a little. He squeezed her ass, giving her a chance to count, but she still refused. It only took one more before she whined, and whispered, almost too quietly for him to hear,

"One,"

"I can't hear you, sweetheart,"

"One," she repeated, louder this time,

"Good girl," he rubbed her lower back, "Just a few more now," she whined but nodded her head, reassuring him that she was okay. She whimpered when he spanked her again, and just remembered to whimper,

"Two," he continued, praising her after each spank, until she squealed out "Five,"

"There, all you had to do was count to five, was that so hard?" She shook her head, still whining softly, "I said, was that so hard?"

"No, General," she whimpered, and screamed when he pushed into her in one go,

"I think I'll be nice tonight," he said, pulling out before slamming his hips back against her, still holding her motionless, "And let you come whenever you want," she couldn't answer him, not as every movement had her seeing stars, had pleasure rising inside her, washed away any pain left form the spankings. 

One of his hands dipped beneath her to find her clit again, and he rubbed it in time with his thrusts, quickly sending her flying over the edge, screaming his name, but he didn't stop, not as she became too sensitive afterwards, not when she came again, and again, not when she was sobbing with pleasure, and collapsed limp across the desk. 

He gripped her hair, and pulled her up a little, just enough that he could suck at the skin of her neck, leaving a mark there, 

"Mine, you're mine," he whispered in her ear, and she just whimpered in response, trying to roll her hips against his when he stopped moving. He bit down gently on her ear, tugging lightly with his teeth and her eyes fluttered shut, her breathing speeding up as she neared another climax. This time, he flew over the edge with her, spilling inside her and shouting her name. Her own moans were loud enough that she was sure anyone outside would have heard, but for once, she didn't care, she screamed his name like it was the only thing holding her to life, and her surroundings faded away, until it was just her, and him. 

He released his grip on her hair, and flipped her over so that she was lying on her back, with him standing between her legs, already hardening again. She smiled up at him, and hooked her legs around his waist, tugging him closer,

"Not had enough yet, have you, General?" She teased, and he cut her off by kissing her, his tongue sliding into her mouth, taking full control, and she let him, there were times to take turns calling the shots, now was not one of them, she didn't want to think, to choose what she wanted him to do her next, she just wanted him to fill her so thoroughly that nothing else mattered. She didn't register him shifting his hips, nor him lining up with her, but she screamed wordlessly into his mouth as he pushed back into her, his thrusts even harder than before, and only his hold on her kept her from falling off the desk. She cried out his name again and again, tears of pleasure rolling down her face, and Cassian kissed hem away, all the while muttering words of praise to her, and holding her head gently to keep it from hitting the desk. He came once more, and she followed him immediately after, dropping limp in his arms, and he hefted her off the desk, into his arms, kissing her temple and face as he carried her to their bedroom,

"Alright, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh," she turned and buried her face in his neck, hiding from the sudden brightness of their bedroom lights, "I love you," she mumbled against his neck and he kissed her hair,

"I know. I love you more,"

"Nuh-uh," she mumbled, still hiding from the lights,

"Yes, I do,"

"No. Impossible," she finally pulled her face out from his neck to look him in the eyes, and he just chuckled,

"Shall we just agree that we both love each other very much, and not compete about it?" She frowned, considering,

"Okay," and scrunched up her face when he sat down on the bed, his wings no longer shielding her from the lights,

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"No, I'm not, I'm scary, terrifying, death incar-" she sneezed as a feather from one of the pillows wafted upwards, and Cassian chuckled and mussed her hair,

"You're my adorable mate, now shut up and let me love you." He flopped back onto the bed, pulling her down with him so that she was lying on his chest, and wrapped a wing around her. He kissed her nose gently before she snuggled into him, mumbling just before she fell asleep,

" _You're_ adorable."


End file.
